


you're in too deep

by eidennn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Japan, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Top Lee Taeyong, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidennn/pseuds/eidennn
Summary: "Y-You're not?" Yuta's voice deceived him, faltering a little in the beginning."Nope. In fact, I have a quite a lot of experience." the younger said nonchalantly. It was as if sex was nothing to him. That he was already experienced at sexual intercourse (as he was experienced in many other things). "You're not uncomfortable with me talking so carelessly since you've got experience with it yourself, right Yuta-kun?"Yuta shook his head furiously. "Pfft! Of course not. I've been doing this for ages!"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	you're in too deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caste Heaven - Chapter 01](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661360) by Ogawa Chise. 



> before you start reading, I just wanted to say that this story/oneshot is inspired by the manga 'Caste Heaven'. I know that not a lot of people are very fond of it (caste heaven), so I've tried to alter the storyline a little bit here and there. please, please, please read the tags before reading this work. if you don't read the tags, you won't know what this book is about and i really don't want any hate on this book.

Yamamura Academy.

A co-ed private school that was attended by the offspring of the wealthy, the famous and the royal. A school that hid a dark, repulsive secret. A secret that was so beyond disgusting that if anyone should find out about it, the academy would probably be shut down and the students that started it and took part in it, sent to jail. That secret was a game. A game that was unlike any other. A game that was so revolting that it could cause one's hair to stand on edge.

The said game was called the Caste Game. A game that basically decided your school life. If you played your cards right, you would be fine but if you played foolishly, your life would become a living hell. The rules of the game are simple. Your caste is determined by your card. When an empty card is placed atop the teacher's desk, this is the signal that on that day itself, the Caste Game for that class will start. Students must search for a card from the deck.

The cards are scattered around the school, so there is no guarantee that you'll be able to find one in time. Once you've found a card, you must bring it back to the classroom. That card will determine your caste. Depending on the card that you have found, if you are of a lower rank, you are not allowed to disobey the higher caste members. Just a reminder that the caste that you have been placed in is final and won't change until the next game takes place.

The last and most important rule is that those who don't participate in the game or violate the rules will be forced to become a target. For more detail, the Caste Game revolves around some sort of "power pyramid". The pyramid consists of three classes and their appropriate castes. Starting from the top, we have the High Class that consists of two castes. The said castes are the King and Queen (the most powerful ranks) and the Jack (King's best friend), the wannabe (a follower) and the pleaser (also a follower).

The second class is the Middle Class. It only consists of three castes. The prep (someone who has the top grade in Humanities), the messenger (the errand boy) and the slacker (basically an idiot). The only ranks that the Middle Class has to obey is the High Class and its castes. Second to last, the next class is the Low Class. The people who are at the bottom but still get respected (in a weird sort of way). The Low Class only consists of three castes as well. The geek (an otaku), the goth (someone that's still going through their emo phase) and the brain (the selfish ones).

Lastly, at the very bottom, are the targets. Targets were originally people who got picked on and bullied, but that sort of changed over time. It wasn't like they stopped getting bullied all together, it just became more than a punch, kick or both. Over time, targets became the High Class' fuck toys. They would get chosen if one of the higher ranks fancied them. It didn't matter what they wanted the target for, but as of late, the High Class started targeting the targets for sex and a good fuck.

The current hierarchy wasn't very fond of that, though. The only thing that they used the targets for were to run errands and basically act as their personal slaves. The current King, Nakamoto Yuta, was probably one of the most hated Kings that Yamamura Academy ever had. He had it all, the looks, the wealth, the fame. Too bad his attitude was shit. Apart from that, Yuta wasn't the most muscular male in the academy either. He had a petite, slim body and was barely 154 cm tall. Yuta's appearance and sense of fashion was a whole other story. The male had bleached blonde hair and always sported baggy clothing (the reason being so that he looked more buff).

And who was Nakamoto Yuta without his trusted lacky, his wannabe, Mark Lee. Mark was the complete opposite of his King. The younger was way more muscular, way more tall and had a way better attitude compared to the elder. Whenever they walked anywhere and students stopped to stare and gush, Yuta had always thought that it was for him when in reality, it was for Mark, his lackey. Everyone's mood was slowly lifting though, because it would almost be time for a new Caste Game to begin.

And everyone was determined to make Yuta pay.

* * *

"Jungwoo! You're late!"

"I'm so sorry, Yuta-chan!"

"Remove the "chan"!" 

"Yes, Yuta!"

Yuta sighed, slumping back into his chair. It was break time and he had asked one of the people from the caste below him to get him some Yakisoba bread. Usually, Yuta would practically inhale the dough, but today he just wasn't feeling it. Maybe he needed to take a break from the Yakisoba. Maybe cafeteria food was just what he needed.

"Let's go eat in the cafeteria today, ok Mark?" the older said, pushing his lackey's shoulder playfully. "I don't feel like eating Yakisoba bread today."

"Ok. I'll go find us some seats." Mark replied monotonously. He didn't enjoy being Yuta's lackey, but he didn't particularly mind it either. One thing was for sure, he certainly didn't come all the way from Canada for this shit. When Mark first came to the academy, he expected a lot of things. However, this game was not one of them. He also never expected to become a cute Japanese guy's lackey on the third day of his schooling.

Yuta just smiled and followed the younger to the cafeteria, dumping the bag of bread on Jungwoo's head as he waked past.

"It so annoying, the way he acts just because he so happened to become King." Ten, a pleaser, grumbled, pressing himself further into his boyfriend's chest. "Only time will tell what the future has in store for our dear King, Nakamoto Yuta." the boyfriend said, pressing a kiss to the smaller's head. Only time would tell, and hopefully it wouldn't be good for the arrogant King.

* * *

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko was a pleaser. Her job was simple. She spread her legs for men of a higher rank and in return, they gave her money. It wasn't really a part of the caste that she was in to receive money from pleasuring others (especially when it was her job to do so), but when you have a model-esque body and a pretty face, who's going to stop you? No one. Favoritism at its finest, but happened.

She intrigued Yuta, and for the longest time, he'd been trying to get her into his bed and eventually date her. He only wanted her for decoration, though. He just wanted her as an accessory. A pretty girl (especially if it was Kyoko) hanging on his arm would surely make the others jealous. He liked it. Yuta enjoyed the jealousy that radiated off the men when he managed to steal their significant others. The girls only wanted him for his money, but he would never know that. He carried on thinking that it was because he was just that likeable.

Mark trudged back to the table that was located in a secluded area in the academy's cafeteria.

"What did she say?"

"She said that it would be ok to exchange Line IDs." Mark replied, the same unbothered, emotionless expression on his face. He knew why Yuta wanted Kyoko's number. He didn't really care what Yuta wanted to do before, but as of late, he found himself changing. He was beginning to think about Yuta a little bit more than usual and he wasn't at all happy about it. It had been a while since Mark had accepted the fact that he was gay. Sure, he had always found himself preferring men over women, but he had never really thought much about it. In fact, he used to disregard it entirely. Things had changed, though. He was happier now that he had come to terms with his sexuality.

"I'm not going to act all desperate when it comes to Kyoko." Yuta stated, pushing a spoon of rice past his plump lips. Mark's eyes automatically fell to the older's lips. He had been doing that a lot lately. "I heard that it's lame when a guy acts all needy. Being calm and collected is a better option." the Japanese male continued, not noticing the hungry look in his lackey's eyes.

"Girls like cool and composed guys." Yuta finished, winking at the younger. It tugged at Mark's heartstrings and as expected from the Canadian, he thought about that wink the whole day. "They also like guys who are experienced, but you wouldn't know much about that, right Mark-ssi?" oh? What was that? Was Yuta seriously going to assume that Mark didn't know anything about sex?

Mark mocked confusion as he stared at the older. "Who doesn't know much about it?"

"You." Yuta replied, head held high as he maintained eye-contact with the lackey. 

"I'm not a virgin, Yuta-kun." well, that certainly took Yuta buy surprise.

"Y-You're not?" Yuta's voice deceived him, faltering a little in the beginning.

"Nope. In fact, I have a quite a lot of experience." the younger said nonchalantly. It was as if sex was nothing to him. That he was already experienced at sexual intercourse (as he was experienced in many other things). "You're not uncomfortable with me talking so carelessly since you've got experience with it yourself, right Yuta-kun?"

Yuta shook his head furiously. "Pfft! Of course not. I've been doing this for ages!"

Mark just smirked to himself. His King was so cute (even though he was blatantly lying to Mark's face).

* * *

The King and his lackey were currently in an empty classroom. 

Waiting for Kyoko was a pain, but if it guaranteed a spot on the girl's "potential men to date" list, then Yuta would wait. The older was acting as though he was full experience when in reality, he was a virgin. "Kyoko-chan is interested in me, right?" Yuta asked, shooting a glance at the male beside him. "Of course she is." Mark said as he picked at his nails. "You're Nakamoto Yuta, remember?" Yuta averted his attention from the doorway of the classroom back to the younger. "Yeah?" Mark just hummed in response because he didn't actually think that the pleaser was interested in the little King.

"If I absolutely had to, I would go out with Yuta's sidekick instead." that was Kyoko's voice. "Sidekick? Do you mean Mark Lee?" that wasn't Kyoko's voice. "Oh my gosh! Seriously?" that was someone else. Probably a friend of Kyoko's. "That's hilarious!" there was more laughter. "By the way, did you hear that not only is he short, he has a microscopic dick as well!" that was he last thing that Yuta heard before the voices passed the classroom. 

Mark was ready to stop Yuta if he tried to attack (which he did). "That bitch! She's going around spreading fucking lies!" the Japanese male screeched lunging at the door. Luckily Mark caught him in time. If he hadn't, that girl would have been dead (literally) and Yuta's parents would have covered the tracks. Ensuring that their son wouldn't get into trouble. "Yuta-kun, you are who you are." Mark tried a calm approach. "Smaller sized dicks are nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not small! It- It's average sized!" the older yelled pushing Mark against a nearby bookshelf. If anyone had been there to witness this scenario, it would probably look a little strange since Yuta only came up to Mark's chest and didn't even have quarter the amount of muscle that the lackey had. "Hm, really? Wanna compare it with mine, then?" wait, what? Was Mark out of his mind? Yuta looked taken aback as he instantly released his grip on Mark's collar and backed away from the male.

"Are you crazy?! Who the hell even does that!" the older scolded. "You don't- You don't just ask someone if they want to compare dicks!"

Yuta was so baffled that he didn't even hear the clinking of Mark's belt. The younger didn't even ask for Yuta's approval before pushing his pants down to reveal his monstrosity of a dick. Yuta's jaw dropped so far down that Mark thought that it was going to touch the floor. "Oh my god..." the older breathed, eyes on the appendage. Yuta would be lying if he said that he didn't salivate a little at the sight. The size of Mark's penis was certainly impressive.

"Guys usually have it this big." the younger lied as he stroked himself. Yuta felt as though he was in a trance as he stared at Mark's thick, long, veiny cock. "Y- You're lying." Yuta squeaked, looking up at the younger who had begun putting his dick back into his pants. He would relieve himself when he got back home. "Well, I'll be going home now, Yuta-kun." Mark said, grabbing his backpack off of the floor. Before he could leave the classroom, Yuta grabbed his wrist.

"I'm following you."

"And why is that?" the younger asked, leaning against the doorframe with one of those insanely hot smirks on his face. He didn't mind that his rather thick wrist was in Yuta's small hand. In fact, Mark found it endearing in a way. "Spread your legs for me, Mark-chan. Let me fuck you." that startled Mark and for a moment he was unresponsive. Yuta had literally no experience in this field, Mark's turf. The older was practically asking to be fucked by a big, juicy cock like Mark's.

Mark pulled Yuta closer, he pushed the older against the doorframe with one hand on either side of Yuta's head. "Alright, Yuta. You want to put your "average sized" dick in me? I'll let you." Yuta just nodded, lip caught in between his teeth. "Don't tell anybody about this, though." the Japanese male warned and Mark only nodded. A smirk growing on his lips.

* * *

Nakamoto Yuta was so easy that it was amusing.

Yuta's dick really was small. Mark didn't mind, though. He loved Yuta's small dick. It made him feel better about himself. In fact, Yuta had to have the cutest, most appealing dick that Mark had ever seen. The younger didn't even gag that much as he took Yuta back into his mouth. Yuta's pants and moans were like music to the younger's ears. He also thought that Yuta looked so beautiful with tears streaming down his face from overstimulation, a flushed face, legs spread and his small dick deep down Mark's throat.

"S-Stop, Mark-chan!" Yuta wailed, eyes squeezed shut, nails digging into the bed.

Mark wasn't listening. He continued to suck and lick at Yuta's cock, taking it even more down his throat like the champ that he was. He loved seeing the older writh underneath him. Mark loved this Yuta. The one with the wet lashes, flushed face and hardened cock. If the younger had his way, Yuta would always look like this. He would always look like Mark's little slut. Always look so fucked out and pretty. Mark just couldn't understand how Yuta could be so small yet, talk so big. It was as if he had no shame, but Mark liked that about him. His shameless little vixen.

Yuta came into Mark's mouth a few moments later. He was still crying, still begging Mark to stop. "Why are you crying, Yuta-kun?" Mark was reveling in the fact that big, bad Nakamoto Yuta was acting like a fucking girl. He was still sobbing, still crying that it hurt. It wouldn't hurt in a moment, though. Mark was going to stuff his big, fat cock into Yuta's tight hole. He was going to make sure that he took the older to heaven and back.

"It- It hurts, Mark-chan. Please-" 

"You only came three times with me giving you head." Mark stated matter-of-factly. "If I was a girl, I would be so turned off right now." However, the problem was, Mark wasn't turned off by this. In fact, it only made him harder! Yuta didn't respond to that. He just continued to sob, hands covering his limp dick. "If you're not going to put it in, then I guess I'll have to do it." Mark smirked, grabbing a small packet of lube from the bedside table. Yuta watched through soaked lashes as Mark squirted the white substance into his hands.

"What's that, Mark-chan?" Yuta asked. His voice was soft and Mark nearly cooed at him.

"It's lubricant." the younger grunted, slicking his hardening cock with both of his hands. "I expected you to know what it was since you said that you're experienced." Yuta just shook his head. "I lied, Mark-chan. I haven't done this before. I'm- I-" Mark just smirked. "I knew you were a virgin, my darling Yuta-kun." He was going to make his little King feel so good. "Before I put it in, I'll have to stretch you out first." Mark explained, looking at the older. Yuta just nodded. At this point, all of his pride had been thrown out of the window.

Mark didn't warn Yuta before he pushed a finger past the older's hole. A strained squeal escaped Yuta's parted lips. The feeling was foreign, that was for sure. It wasn't long before Mark added another finger. He watched in awe as Yuta sucked his fingers in. It was like he was made to be fucked. The perfect little fuck toy. The perfect little target. The younger started scissoring his fingers. The action creating a lewd, squelching sound. All Yuta could do was moan and whimper as the younger prepped him for a good fucking.

When Mark removed his finger's from Yuta's hole, he didn't expect the whimper that came from the beautiful boy beneath him. Yuta felt empty, his hole clenching around the air. "Need you now," the older whimpered, grabbing at Mark's biceps. That was all it took for Mark to push himself into the older. Yuta's mouth made the most perfect 'o' shape. The shock of being filled to the brim was so overwhelming. "Fuck, Yuta-kun! You're so tight!" Mark moaned as he thrust himself deeper into the older. 

Mark didn't usually make love. He much preferred a good fuck, so that's exactly what he did. He fucked Yuta.

Yuta and Mark spent the rest of the day fucking each other lazily. Once the older had gotten a taste of Mark's fat, juicy cock, it seemed as though he wanted, needed it more and more. Mark on the other hand, had no problem shooting thick, white ropes of cum into Yuta's tight hole. He loved the way it pooled out of his red, fluttering hole and down his delicious, milky thighs. In fact, the fucking continued after that. Whenever Yuta was having a bad day, Mark would always be there with a packet of lube. Ready to fuck his Yuta some more.


End file.
